Various configurations of display structures are used for displaying different types and styles of products and product packages, for example, in a retail setting. One type of display structure includes a rack used for hanging clothing products disposed on a hanger and/or a shelf for supporting products thereon. Another type of display structure includes a rack, a panel attached to the rack, and support rods coupled to the panel. Small items, such as accessories, jewelry, gift cards, and computer products, are attached to backers having openings for hanging the product from the support rods.
To attract customer attention, in some cases, the display structures include signage or other conspicuous indicia. In addition to attracting attention, still other display structures promote customer interest by including aesthetically attractive components or interactive displays, such as rotating panels or racks or digital interactive displays. Because space is often limited in retail stores, display space is at a premium.